


Eren's Discovery

by smuttich



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Origin Story, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttich/pseuds/smuttich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren discovers himself until Levi discovers him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eren's Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this before, don't worry it isn't stolen. I use to be smuttic but I started a new acc for complicated reasons.
> 
> One reason I decided to repost this is because I believe it's one of my best writings. And I don't have that much confidence in my writing :,) 
> 
> So I hope this get more recognition than last time. Thanks for choosing it!

 

It all started before the trial.

     Before Captain "faked" a good beating out of me. Actually, before I knew about these deadly abilities to shift into my worse enemy. During training one night while I was simply pissing. Jiggled it once too many and got cocky about it. Thoughts never crossed my mind before then, and once I got a good taste of the sensation I couldn't stop. A guarantee that if you came into the bathroom at night you'd see me there playing with myself like there was no tomorrow. And living in this world, it feels like there's never a tomorrow until it comes.

     Lately, I haven't been able to "extinguish my mind" with all that's going on. From trying to reclaim Wall Maria and having Levi's Squad breathing down my back every second of the day, I haven't had anytime to myself. (Well, that's not exactly true... At night I'm alone, but I'm chained to the bed... What's the fun in that if I can't play?) Soon enough I kinda got over it, and it's been... I don't know... months since I've last masturbated.

~~~

     "I came up with a way that'll only half kill you." Captain Levi spoke in that deep tone of his that's rigid enough to vibrate your eardrums. Standing in front of a large chalkboard, I watched him as he held his arm down with a dim chalk in hand. His squad and Hanji was there, them standing below us in a line while Hanji slumped in a large pedestal behind Levi.

     I bent a little closer shocked to hear another solution besides me dying. "Sir?"

     "I said I'd only be able to stop you as a Titan if I killed you." Captain stepped to the board beginning to doodle. "But this method would only badly wound you. Of course, it relies on the squad's skill." He finished with a interestingly drawn figure of a person with tiny line ovaler over the limbs. "The idea is to cut you right out of the Titan's neck. We'd end up cutting the ends of you arms and legs off. But they'd just grow back like lizard's... gross."

     I just stood there in silence staring at the implied image of me and the blueprints of where they'll be slicing. I'd rather think about my filling bladder than to think about me being "badly wounded" or killed in that matter. "Wait," I spoke out of fear, "I don't know if they'll grow back. Is there some other way?"

     Captain's eyelids lowered giving me a piercing stare. "So you're saying you don't want there to be any danger or sacrifice?"

     His words hurt more than his stare. "N-no."

     "Then resolve yourself. We will too... The danger for us is that you might kill us. So don't worry."

     Captain attempted reassurance but it only made me feel worse. Me killing the squad without any knowledge of it? Just the sentence churns my stomach. I needed to collect something, I kept feeling jumbled inside. My bladder was full at this point, and I needed to get away.

     "Eren?" Captain snapped me out of thought. "Do you understand?"

     I looked to my boots desperately holding my tongue, but the words came out of me like vomit. "May I use the john?"

     Not only was the Captain caught off guard, the atmosphere in the room shifted. I didn't even bother looking around checking their expression, just stared at Captain awaiting my answer.

     His face in a way was relaxed but his silver eyes spelled 'confusion'. "Ah... sure." He looked to Hanji, who was just as perplexed, for conformation.

     I took my go and left the room full speed not turning back.

 

* * *

 

_Well... that was unexpected..._

_I hope I didn't scare him off. The last thing I want Eren to feel is fear..._

* * *

 

What a relief.

     Pissing was almost like releasing my stress, until there was no more to go. Instead of the chambers, I used the outhouse near the stables. A real clamped up space with only a piece of wood with a hole in the middle. It stinks like shit but I just held my breath. Once finished, I lightly sighed jiggling staggering drips. But... I didn't stop. My finger and thumb squeezed the tip shaking more violently the longer I stood there. Numbness spreading from my toes to my head. It's been so long since I've felt this. It's been so long that I miss this. I took a long breath into my nose exhaling with a dry cough. The smell murdered my nose, so I just buttoned up and left.

     Walking along the horses, my pants snugged my crotch. I really wanted the relief, and there was no way I could go back all lethargic and horny. Beside me, my horse neighed, like he were talking to me. "Come play, Eren. I'll keep your secret." Not that I would fuck a horse. If I wanted to do that I'd have sex with Jean.

 _Though I'm not gay... at least I don't think I am._..

     I took my chances hoping they'll think I'm constipated. Walking pass the gate, Chauncey stepped back bowing his head like he was greeting me. I gave him one rub behind the ear noticing a big sheet hanging over the half-wall. It seemed clean so I grabbed and flattened it onto the dirt of gathered hay and... other... Particularly near a corner so I can lean against the wall and not be seen.

* * *

 

_He's been gone a while... What is he doing? Is he constipated or something?_

     "I'm gonna go check on Eren." I set the chalk I've been twirling in my fingers down and walked off the wooden plank.

     "Think he's freaked?" Hanji asked low with her hands balled. She's waiting to test her well theory where when Eren shifts he won't be able to go anywhere.

     "Maybe..." My voice trailed off.

     "Hey, Captain, don't put yourself down. You're trying to help him." Petra called out behind me.

     I turned around narrowly nodding my head. With nothing to say I left the room off on a small journey to search for Eren. _He couldn't have gone far, must be in the chambers._

     On my way there I thought about what to say. Anything that'll make him feel comfortable. I know I'm not great with words... hopefully whatever I think I'll be able to say.

* * *

 

_Fuck did I miss this. Fuck did it feel so good. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

     My finger and thumb pressed hard against my shaft moving up and down with the rest of my fingers lightly following trail. Warm pre-come spilled down stopping at my finger and getting trapped as I go down and back up. Every shulk sent good shivers up my body. My breath hitched rigid but I swallowed moans so no one would hear me. I was so into my pleasure and so out of this world. Coming was around the corner, creeping up on me prepared to throw me up in the air and let me fall. Nothing was in my mind, straight blank, I was clear of any worries or concern only focusing on spewing my load on this blanket. (Which means I'm gonna have to clean it.)

     With the rhythm of my jerking, my hips bounced slightly grinding against the ground. I wanted this moment to last, so I took my wet hand up to my dry mouth licking the bitter-sweet pre-come. Using my other hand to bury under the small hole of my pants to the sticky, hot balls. My tongue swirled around my fingers involuntarily getting a good taste of the clear liquid.

     My fully erect cock pulsed settling down to the warm air. I was trying so hard to hold back moans, but some of them escaped. I didn't realize how loud I was, until I just so happen to look beside me seeing Chauncey staring at me. It was pretty creepy and I wished I didn't look, but he's only a horse so what could he do? Still... "That is so creepy..." I spoke out loud adding a small chuckle.

     "Eren?"

     I gasped so loud I begin choking.

* * *

 

     "What the hell are you doing?!" I snapped unwillingly. Just a moment ago I was thinking about how Eren was probably sulking in the chambers but instead he's jerking his meat in a stable.

     "I-I... uh..."

     Little brat doesn't even know what to say. How disgusting. "You fucking pervert. What got you off?! The fact that our lives at sake by your uncontrollable shifting??!" I was screaming. Loud. I didn't know rather I was embarrassed or... what? How could I get so angry? He's only a stupid kid, yet here I am yelling like a Dad who's caught his daughter sleeping with a boy.

     Eren held his dirty cock sitting up on top of... sheets? Where the hell did he get those?! I swear to God if they were clean and he ruined them... than I have a legible reason to murder him.

     "I... Captain I just... it's... please I..." Eren held his crotch harder bringing his legs in. His breath was speeding as if he just finish running miles. Was he hyperventilating? "I... I'm sorry! I just got horny. Not because of what you said but because... I..." His face was beat red at this point and tears overfilled his big eyes. "I don't know where it came from I'm so fucking confused!!"

     I didn't know what so say. I felt I should apologize. "Eren..."

     "I'm so stressed out! Between shifting and dying and being the cause of people dying... I. Don't. Know. How. To. Cope." Eren broke. Crying uncontrollably with his hands in his face. I feel like such an asshole. How could I actually believe this fifteen year old could handle such giant responsibilities? I don't even think I could handle all shit on his shoulders.

     I looked out seeing no one then faced Eren's horse. Chauncey stared at me like he was calling me names. "Jerk. Asshole. Clean freak." I narrowed my brows at that last name.

     "Captain, I'm sorry. I don't want you to think anything less of me... I didn't know masturbation was so wrong... it just feels really good."

     I blew air out my mouth really feeling up to being the definition of an ass. "Eren, it's not wrong... I..." I walked over to him kneeling on the sheets. "I overreacted."

     Eren put his hands down showing his blood red face and eyes.

     "I'm s--" I cleared my throat taking a deep breath. "I was being an asshole. Really, I shouldn't have reacted like that. And I didn't know you were feeling this way. Even though I should've, I've been watching over you for the past couple of weeks and yet I didn't notice you were... depressed... in this way anyways."

     Eren bowed his head biting his lips.

     "It's not wrong. You're just discovering yourself. Everyone has, is, and will."

     "Do you 'discover' yourself?"

     "Don't get cocky, brat." I could see a smile peak which calmed me down a little. Though, I still feel terrible about snapping like that. Hopefully he's taking this version of my apology since I'm really not good at this.

     "Thank you, Captain." Eren's smile went away as he cringed his legs inward.

     "Huh? What's wrong?"

     Eren opened his legs glaring at his crotch. As much as I didn't want to look, I did and silently gasped. "Is-is it supposed to be that color?"

     "Shit..."

     "Captain, it stings...!" Eren clenched his fists whimpering and slowly tossing his hips.

 _Fuck! I gave the kid blue balls_. "Okay, you're gonna have to finish. I'll leave you be."

     Eren hurried to grab his unhealthy purple-ish cock but hissed letting go instantly. "It fucking hurts! Captain please..."

     Oh God, I wanna to go so badly, but this is literally my fault. I should've left the kid alone, but regretting it isn't going to turn his dick back pink... God knows how long since I've done this. I guess old habits die hard.

     I leaned down spreading Eren's legs. No hesitation, just went straight to his shaft seizing my hand up and down and quick as possible. At first Eren screamed and flinched popping his hips. Then, he was moaning loud, but they had a hard time coming out so it just sounded like he lost in trance. His cock was getting dry, so to make mine, and Eren's, life easier I got down...

* * *

 

 _...stuffing his mouth._ God was it hot, practically burned me. I couldn't keep still, he was so damn good at this. My insides were about to explode. Large shocks waved through my body cutting off my oxygen. I was so weak, so numb, so deep in euphoria, my hand could never do what Captain's doing.

     Watching him bob his black head on me, I never looked at him in such a lustful way. It was hot. Hot as his fucking tight mouth. And that body, cutely small but underneath I knew he was fully ripped. Oh, I bet he is amazing at sex and I have the proof of his sucking. What'll it be like loosing my virginity to humanity's strongest?

     "Fuck," I whimpered closing my eyes and turning my head. What'll it be like for me stick it in him and fuck his brains out? Or he'll be fucking me... I wonder what that cock looks like. It's probably huge... I wonder if this was turning him on.

* * *

 

_God, this brats dick is so big it hurting my jaw..._

_You'd think he was a grown ass man instead of a fifteen year old judging from this size. It's pulsing in my mouth, and... is it getting bigger?! Shit is choking me._

     My jaw gave up on me, plus my back was aching, so I lifted my head switching to my hand. _Shit, you'd also think he was a grown ass man by how long it takes for him to come_. At least it's back to a normal color. Long, pink, from his parents circumcising him he had tight skin I feel like I'll rip what's left if I go too hard. Looking up to him and listening to those adorable moans, I see he was really enjoying this.

     His chub face, still red but in a more blushing way than crying. That short brown hair was wet and sticking to his forehead. Those matching, thick brows furrowing away. And his slightly chapped lips, opening and closing releasing sweet moans tickling my ears. Watching him made me slow my rhythm taking a gulp. _What am I doing?_

     "Captain... please..." I widened my eyes as Eren opened his. "Don't slow down... I'm... hah ah... I'm almost there." His voice was soft and begging. I stopped, numbed, as if all feeling left my body. "Mmm, please..."

     I glanced down at his cock once more feeling the pre-come wet my hand. Slowly, I begun tugging building up my speed. Not once did I take my eye off Eren's face.

     "Ah... ha... ahh kah ahhh... mmmahh... fuck... uhh..."

     Watching him made it feel like I was going to come. I yanked harder not holding back. Just as, Eren rolled his hips coughing in pleasure. He flew his arm over his mouth groaning into it. His whole body stiffened below my hand, seed as white as my cravat exploded out that tiny hole and went everywhere. I was more focused on Eren's... reaction. His arm fell while his voice went high, higher than high, and his face tightened around his gaping mouth. Sounds as if he was coughing with the moans.

     "Mmmm... thank you. Captain... thank you." Eren grinned weakly eyeing me softly with those gorgeous hazel-green eyes.

     I looked down seeing the mess he made, including the amount on my hand.

     "Sorry it got messy. I was excited..."

* * *

 

     "What took you guys so long? Everything okay?" Hanji asked at the doorway as Captain and I headed to her.

     "We had a talk. Sorry about the wait." Captain walked ahead of me stopping to look up at her. Seemed like our "encounter" was long, but truly only seemed that way. What made it long was cleaning my mess. I honestly didn't expect any of that to happen, still thinking of it makes it only a dream. For me to think about the captain like that... it's sickening. He's probably disgusted with me, pissed that he had to help me.

     "Eren." I was snapped out of thought. "Are you ready to test this?" Captain Levi spoke in that deep tone of his that's rigid enough to vibrate your eardrums.

 _Why is speaking like nothing happened? Should I do the same?_ "Yes sir.

**Author's Note:**

> my toomblr is kichiouji if you have questions or so


End file.
